1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspension system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, it is preferred that the steering characteristics of a vehicle have a relatively strong understeer tendency during high speed travel of the vehicle and have a relatively weak understeer tendency or an oversteer tendency during low speed travel of the vehicle. However, there has been realized no vehicle which can meet both of these two requirements, which are essentially incompatible with each other.